


Revenge is a dish best served with a spork

by GirAwesome43



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirAwesome43/pseuds/GirAwesome43
Summary: Lavellan has fought against Solas for years while dealing with heartbreak and losing an arm. Solas is close to the end, and with only about a hundred loyal spies and scouts left, Lavellan sneaks into his base to stop him once and for all.





	Revenge is a dish best served with a spork

**Author's Note:**

> This came into being when I got just a little bit sick of all of the Lavellans still loving Solas after all the crap he's pulled. I wanted a Lavellan who would kick his ass, and take his name, and save the world. So here ya go; vengeance is sweet!

Lavellan was heart-broken after he left with her arm that fateful day. In the years that passed she struggled with the truth of Solas and getting used to having only one arm left. Slowly but surely, the bright, young Dalish mage became harsh and cold. Her eyes took on a haunted look, and her smile changed from bright innocence to grim cruelty.   
For the first two years she tried to talk to him when he showed up in her dreams, tried to convince him of this world’s beauty, but he always left before she could truly talk to him. She tried other tactics, such as dreaming of the beautiful places she’d seen, or the heroics of people.  
When that, too, failed, she stopped, and soon felt cold hatred seep into her heart every time he found her. She growled at him, and attacked him every time, but he still came back.  
Every. Fucking. Night.   
His armies tore her meager forces apart. His power kept her at bay. His blade cut down her allies. His blade cut down her friends. Only his heart kept him from killing her when he saw her, though he knew she wouldn’t give up trying to stop him until he was dead.   
She hated him. She hated the wonderful memories she had of him. She hated the fact that she still loved him, after all these years, after all he’d done.  
All she had left was Leliana and a small force of scouts and spies. Just shy of a hundred people. She knew the chances of success were slim. But Solas was almost ready to destroy the veil, and she couldn’t let him win.  
So that’s why she was hiding in the mountains, looking out at Skyhold. Solas had taken it back a few years ago, leaving the “disbanded” Inquisition to run and find somewhere new. The plan was for everyone to sneak in; Leliana and her scouts were going to distract the guards while Lavellan searched for Solas.   
Disguised, and given a fake arm, Lavellan and her scouts snuck into the army that was waltzing back into Skyhold. The very army that had just decimated Cullen and the last of her army mere weeks ago. She wanted to kill them, to lash out at the people who had killed her friends, but she composed herself.  
They were soon back in Skyhold, with most of them reliving memories of their time in that fortress. Lavellan scowled as she shook away bittersweet memories of Solas. Now was not the time to remember her lover.  
Now was the time to find her enemy.

Hours of searching and subtle prying went by, until finally Lavellan braved the path that led to her old room. The room that Solas would surely be staying in. Bitterly, she hoped that her scent had lingered on her bed and tortured him. She opened the door quietly and snuck in.  
Solas stood on the balcony facing away from her. The lines of his shoulders were heavy with sorrow, but the pity and love Lavellan would have once felt were gone, replaced with cold, grim, satisfaction. An object lay on her desk. An object that glowed green with power. As she inched closer she managed to get a good look at it.  
It was a hand.   
Her hand.  
She gaped in shock, frozen to the spot. Phantom pains shot down the spot where her arm had once been, and she desperately fought back whimpers. Her hand had more power in it, she could sense it. More power in it than when she had sealed the Breach. More power than she had ever sensed in anything before.  
This must be his new orb, she reasoned, If I could get to it while he’s distracted with his sorrow then run… Yes, it could work. She quietly inched towards that desk, and reached out for her hand. When right hand touched the left, green light and power exploded out and Lavellan couldn’t hold back a gasp.  
Solas snapped out of his reverie. “How many times do I have to tell you to not touch--” He turned around to find himself face to face with her. “Vhenan.” He breathed.  
“You lost the right to call me that long ago, Fen’Harel.” Lavellan snarled. She glared at him, bringing up all of the hatred and bitterness in her heart as she spat at his feet. “You lost that right when you left me confused, alone, and heartbroken. You lost that right when you tortured me every night in the Fade. You lost that right when you killed Dorian, Varric, Cassandra, Vivienne, Bull, Cole, Thom, Sera, Josie, and now Cullen.” Her voice broke as she spat out the names like knives towards Solas. “You’ve taken everything from me except this world. And I refuse to let you take it too.”  
Her words cut deep, and shocked him into stunned silence. Guilt overcame him and Solas watched wide eyed as Lavellan burned her dismembered hand, putting everything she had into destroying that which he needed to break the veil.   
“And you.” Her livid eyes bore into him. As she stepped forwards, he stepped back until he hit the edge of the balcony. He could kill her. It would be a challenge, but in the end Lavellan was no match for the Dread Wolf. But his heart wouldn’t let him.   
So Solas made no attempt to fight back as Lavellan shoved him off of the balcony to his death.


End file.
